


Together We Are Stronger

by Rachel500



Series: 5 Things [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Teyla Teams Up With Another Woman to Save the Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Are Stronger

**Together We Are Stronger**

 **Prompt 91.05: Five Times Teyla Teams Up With Another Woman to Save the Day**

 _1._

Teyla is five years old. Her hand is clasped to her mother's as they make their way through the forest with the other women gathering berries and plants for food. The sun is hot where it breaks through the cool shade.

A pregnant woman stumbles beside them, clutching her rounded stomach with a cry of pain.

Teyla's mother sends her back to the camp to seek help. Teyla runs all the way. Her skin is sticky with sweat and she is out of breath when she finds her father.

By the time they get back, the squalls of a newborn can be heard. Her mother hums a lullaby as she carries an exhausted Teyla in her arms as they walk home.

 _2._

She has only been leader for one cycle when the sickness comes. Teyla is scared to her bones that she will not be able to save her people; will not be able to lead them through the crisis. She longs for her father's strength.

Charin, the elder woman who has been a grandmother to her all her life, is her rock. She takes Teyla into the woods to hunt for herbs and bark; a cure that Charin remembers from her own childhood. They make the needed medicine, tending to the sick through a long day and night.

After, Teyla wonders with joy that they have survived; her people live. When she hugs Charin hard, the older woman laughs and offers her some tuttleroot soup.

 _3._

There is little food left. The Earth expedition to Atlantis had not expected to offer refuge to the Athosians. Teyla knows of a world which would offer supplies but there is no point taking John Sheppard to meet the Vasel, their Queen is firmly matriarchal, and Teyla finds herself escorting the Atlantis leader, Elizabeth Weir instead.

Her relationship has been strained with Weir since the suspicions of spying for the Wraith and they say little on the way there.

The Vasel Queen is enormously pleased to be granted a meeting with the Atlantis leader; Weir is charming and friendly. They secure the supplies with the Queen only demanding a promise to one day repay what they take.

As they stand beside the DHD, Weir suddenly asks for a moment. She sits, breathing hard and Teyla sees in Weir's eyes the weight of leadership that lies heavy on her own heart at times. Compassion stirs and Teyla believes that perhaps they will become friends after all.

 _4._

Teyla is somewhat surprised at her fledgling friendship with Jennifer Keller after their time together with the Bola Kai. But Teyla appreciates Jennifer's kind heart and her support especially with Teyla's people missing and the discovery that she is pregnant.

She stops by the infirmary determined to ensure Jennifer remembers to eat when an unknown illness afflicts one of the off-world teams. There is something familiar about the illness and Teyla drags Jennifer to the mainland to hunt for herbs and bark.

Back on Atlantis, the team survive thanks to the Athosian medicine and when Jennifer asks Teyla of the origins of the cure, Teyla invites her to dinner and tells her of Charin over tuttleroot soup.

 _5._

With the rest of her team on vacation, Teyla finds herself requested to temporarily join Major Teldy's team for a mission to MS5P78. The team of three women are still missing a fourth after the unfortunate demise of Captain Alicia Vega.

Things go badly wrong thanks to an unexpected attack by a bear-creature called a Hurath. Teyla kills the beast with the help of Sergeant Mehra but not before Teldy is wounded; a huge gash in her leg that bleeds red over the green grass of the forest floor.

Teyla runs back to the Stargate for help as Mehra protects her team-mates from any other wildlife. Her skin is slick with sweat under the heavy BDU and tactical vest when the medics arrive along with Major Lorne's team. Teyla ignores the discomfort and leads them back to Teldy swiftly.

As they walk to the Stargate to return home, Teyla absently hums an Athosian lullaby, exhaustion rippling through every muscle, and wishes her mother were still alive to carry her the rest of the way.

fin.


End file.
